Once More
by Baby Kim
Summary: Yixing membenci Joonmyeon yang mencintainya / Genderswitch / Chap 1 - ChanBaek Vers. / Chap 2 - SuLay Vers. / Enjoyyy
1. Chapter 1

Title : Once More

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Dilihat dari ratednya reader sekalian pasti sudah paham

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Wanita itu terlihat mondar-mandir di ruangan kecil yang hanya berukuran dua kali dua meter persegi. Wajahnya dengan jelas merautkan kegelisahan dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinga kirinya. Berusaha agar bisa lebih tenang, diapun duduk diatas kloset. Ya, dia sedang berada di kamar mandi saat ini.

Kegelisahannya semakin memuncak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dari luar. Sempat mendesis kesal ketika teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat sedangkan ketukan di pintu kamar mandi terdengar kencang.

"Baekhyun, kau didalam?"

Wanita bernama Baekhyun itu mendekap ponselnya di dada. Menarik nafas meski jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia mencoba tenang untuk menjawab. "Ya, aku disini. Maaf. Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

Seusai suara pria itu menghilang beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang menjauh, Baekhyun kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Benda elektronik itupun menempel apik di salah satu telinganya kini. Suara tut tut kecil terdengar tanda panggilannya terhubung.

"_Yeobse-"_

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan memanggil bahkan ketika sang penjawab belum menyelesaikan sapaannya. Sebagian hati Baekhyun merasa lega karena panggilannya terjawab. Sebagian jiwanya menunggu kelegaan yang lainnya.

"_Wae?"_

"Kau dimana?" Baekhyun berharap cemas keberuntungan ada dipihaknya saat ini. Dia tak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi atau pria di luar sana akan mulai curiga padanya. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Yifan Hyung baru saja mengijinkanku meninggalkan kantor setelah menceramahiku panjang lebar. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia? Jika bukan atasan kita mungkin aku sud-"_

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendapati Chanyeol secerewet itu di telepon. "Bantu aku, Chanyeol."

"_Kau terdengar gelisah."_

Baekhyun bisa mendengar keheranan dan kekhawatiran di kalimat Chanyeol.

"_Ada apa?"_

"Jemput aku di Orchid Tower nomor 1014. Cepatlah! Aku menunggumu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu saat akses keluar masuk itu diketuk kembali.

"_Orchid Tower? Apartemen siapa yang kau kunjungi?"_

"Cepatlah kemari, bodoh!" Baekhyun mulai hilang kesabaran dan ketukan pintu itu membuatnya pusing. "Datang ke apartemen itu dan selamatkan aku!"

Segera Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya kembali di dalam tas. Bergegas berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya di cermin kamar mandi. Wanita itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali agar ketenangan hinggap di dalam dirinya setidaknya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Sebelum Chanyeol menjemputnya nanti dan dia bisa bernafas dengan sangat lega. Semoga.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama." Baekhyun menyempilkan senyum bersalah di wajahnya saat mendapati seorang pria menunggunya di pintu kamar mandi. "Urusan wanita."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Lalu menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah dengan televisi menyala yang menyiarkan berita malam. "Tentu saja. Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun meletakkan tas tangannya di sisi tubuh ketika dia duduk di sofa nyaman itu. Pria di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun mengakuinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengira ternyata dibalik keramahan dan kedewasaannya itu, sang pria ternyata serigala berbulu domba.

Percakapan mereka mengalir lancar seperti sebelumnya meski kini Baekhyun lebih sering memandang jam tangannya. Menunggu-nunggu kapankah Chanyeol muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari pria busuk disampingnya ini. Wanita itu mungkin terlalu fokus pada kegelisahannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari bahwa pria yang dihindarinya itu kini sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Hanya terhalangi sebuah bantal sofa yang Baekhyun sengaja letakkan disana sesaat setelah kembali dari kamar mandi tadi.

"Ada yang sedang kau tunggu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada lembut. Membuat Baekhyun hampir meloncat kaget karena dekatnya sumber suara.

"E-eh?"

"Kau memperhatikan jam sedari tadi." Pria itu melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Ada apa?"

"Ehm." Baekhyun berdehem kecil untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Seseorang akan kemari."

Pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kedua matanya mengernyit. "Menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sudah kepalang untuk menghindar disaat-saat seperti ini. Lagipula mulutnya sudah lancar bicara tanpa bisa dihentikan karena keinginannya begitu kuat untuk segera keluar dari kandang sang macan. Semoga saja Chanyeol cepat datang.

"Kau baru saja sampai dan sudah akan pergi?" Pria itu terlihat dan terdengar tak ingin melepaskannya. "Kau kejam sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ada yang harus kudiskusikan dengannya untuk rapat besok di kantor."

Pria disampingnya tak menanggapi. Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan itu dan diam-diam dalam hati mengutuki Chanyeol yang begitu lama.

Mata cantiknya yang terpoles eyeliner hitam melirik ke kanan. Lebih tepatnya pada segelas minuman dingin berwarna oren cerah diatas meja yang bahkan masih setengah penuh. Perasaan kesalnya seketika kembali muncul. Mengingat bahwa dari situlah semuanya berawal.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal mengikuti pertemuan yang diadakan teman lamanya sepulang kantor tadi. Tadinya wanita itu hanya berminat mampir untuk menyapa lalu pulang menuju kediamannya yang damai. Namun siapa sangka sang teman menyeretnya untuk duduk bersama dan dengan segera memperkenalkannya pada setiap orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Dari situlah Baekhyun tahu bahwa pertemuan ini merupakan pertemuan "cari jodoh" yang kata temannya sudah lama populer di Jepang. Baekhyun tak pernah mengikuti pertemuan seperti itu dan tak perduli ketika temannya mengatakan betapa malangnya dia terkunci bertahun-tahun bersama pekerjaannya di kantor.

Perbincangannya dengan salah satu pria yang ditemuinya disana berlanjut dengan begitu seru karena Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia tertarik pada pria tampan itu. Dengan berbekal kepercayaan diri tinggi akan asumsi sang pria juga tertarik padanya, Baekhyun setuju ketika pria itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan terlebih dulu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di apartemen sang pria.

Baekhyun cukup kagum mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pria yang dia temui adalah pria mapan jika dilihat dari tempat tinggal dan kendaraan pribadinya. Unit apartemen di gedung ini tidak bisa dikatakan murah meski Baekhyun pun bisa menyewa salah satu unitnya jika dia menginginkannya. Tapi Baekhyun belum cukup kaya untuk bisa memiliki kendaraan semahal yang pria itu gunakan. Jadi Baekhyun merasa bangga ada pria berkelas yang berhasil dia curi perhatiannya.

Pria itu berkata ingin ke ruang pribadinya sesaat dan Baekhyun boleh mengitari apartemennya setelah dia menyuguhkan segelas minuman pada Baekhyun. Dengan langkah ringan Baekhyun mulai mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang ada hingga dia memberhentikan langkahnya di dapur. Kitchen set yang ada merupakan keluaran produsen ternama begitu pula dengan setiap alat makannya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri ketika mendapati ada bubuk putih halus di atas meja marmer hitam dapur. Baekhyun pikir itu adalah gula halus mengingat minuman yang tadi sempat dia teguk merupakan sirup manis dengan rasa jeruk. Wanita itu mengambil selembar tisu untuk menyapu kekacauan kecil yang ada. Tisu itu akan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah jika saja pergerakannya tidak berhenti mendadak ketika kakinya menginjak pedal yang mengakibatkan tutup atas tempat sampah terbuka.

Otaknya dengan cepat menyeleksi memori ketika melihat salah satu bungkus kecil berwarna hitam yang ada disana. Tulisan besar berwarna putih masih bisa terlihat dan terbaca jelas meski beberapa penggal hurufnya menghilang karena tersobek.

Dan dari situlah Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun memang wanita dengan pergaulan yang tidak terlalu luas. Tapi dia mengerti akan kehidupan bebas dan beberapa temannya berbaik hati memberikannya pengetahuan tentang beberapa benda yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Salah satunya adalah obat perangsang.

Yang bungkusnya Baekhyun lihat di tempat sampah.

Obat perangsang berbentuk serbuk putih tanpa aroma dan rasa sehingga bisa dicampurkan dengan makanan atau minuman.

Baekhyun merasa mual seketika. Cepat-cepat wanita itu berbalik menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil tasnya seraya berpamitan pada pemilik apartemen ketika pria itu keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun perlu menenangkan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Menyusun rencana untuk kabur secepatnya karena dia tak mau menghabiskan malam panas penuh gairah dengan orang yang baru pertama kali dia kenal.

Dan rencananya akan berjalan lancar jika Chanyeol da-

Ting tong!

-tang.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melompat dan bersorak mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya dia. Tak pernah Baekhyun begitu berterima kasih pada Chanyeol sebelumnya seperti hari ini. Baekhyun berjanji akan memberikan pria itu senyum manis setiap hari menggantikan omelan galak yang diterima Chanyeol darinya selama ini di kantor.

"Apa itu dia?"

Baekhyun bisa menemukan gurat kekecewaan dari sang pemilik rumah sebelum pria itu bangkit menuju pintu depan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang seraya memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun barangnya yang ketinggalan. Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya niat untuk kembali lagi kemari dengan alasan apapun.

"Benar?"

Baekhyun melirik dari punggung pria itu dan kegembiraannya membuncah mendapati wajah Chanyeol ada di layar intercom.

"Ya, itu dia." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil meski ada raut heran dan penasaran di wajah tampannya. "Baekhyun disini?"

Demi apapun, suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih merdu daripada biasanya.

"Aku disini." Baekhyun mengambil stiletto merahnya dan dengan segera memakainya.

"Jangan terburu-buru." Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Kakimu bisa terluka."

Ringisan yang Baekhyun hiaskan di belah bibirnya menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Wanita itu berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan membungkukkan kepala untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada sang pria srigala. Tanpa perlu mendengar balasannya, dengan segera Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa disana?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengawali perbincangan mereka ketika mobil pria itu bergabung dengan riuhnya jalanan malam.

"Kau kenal dia dari mana?" Pria itu melirik spion lalu merubah jalur setelah sebelumnya menghidupkan sinyal lampu. "Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya."

"Aku berkenalan dengannya tadi." Baekhyun duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Chanyeol sedikit melajukan mobilnya dan itu membuat getaran halus di kursi Baekhyun. Berakibat rasa aneh di tubuhnya.

Dengan lancar Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Detail tanpa sedikitpun Baekhyun ingin menguranginya. Membuat tawa Chanyeol terpecah dengan segera di bagian yang Baekhyun benci.

"Dia memberimu obat perangsang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Satu bungkus penuh. Dan sialnya aku menelan setengah isi gelas minuman itu."

"Wow." Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang dingin terkena pendingin mobil. "Kau pasti akan sangat bergairah sekarang."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kau harus bermain solo nanti." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Itu tak akan terasa hebat. Selamat menikmati penderitaanmu."

"Kau tak mau membantuku?"

Baekhyun tahu ini gila. Tapi dia tak punya banyak pilihan dan ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Pilihan lain sudah Chanyeol sebutkan tadi dan pilihan lainnya adalah membiarkan tubuhnya panas semalam penuh tanpa pelampiasan. Dua-duanya bukan keputusan bagus.

Chanyeol tertawa. Begitu keras hingga memukul kemudi mobilnya sendiri.

"Sialan." Baekhyun mendesis. "Ayolah. Aku benar-benar tersiksa."

Pria itu masih tertawa meski tak sekeras sebelumnya dan fokusnya tetap pada jalanan. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan meremas lengan Chanyeol. "Ini sudah bereaksi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri untuk keluar tol. Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai di apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Chanyeol mengejek.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Mulut Chanyeol terlalu tajam untuk seorang pria dan buaya pun kalah oleh ketajamnya.

"Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol terdengar serius dan pikiran Baekhyun sudah penuh oleh bayangan erotis sehingga atensinya berada di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Apa?!" Kekesalan tersirat dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa saja membantumu." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan merasa kasihan pada peluh yang menghiasi leher wanita itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tersiksa.

"Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa itu beresiko." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar membayangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang kini bergerak gelisah.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menahan desahan dikalimatnya. Dia sedang bernegosiasi dan kesepakatan ini tak boleh dilewatkannya.

"Aku normal dan mungkin saja aku tak bisa menahan diri." Chanyeol memasuki basement gedung apartemen Baekhyun dan mulai mencari lahan parkir yang kosong.

"Enghh…" Baekhyun sungguh tak tahan. Mobil Chanyeol melewati gundukan dan menggoda kewanitaannya yang panas.

"Aku tak perduli." Baekhyun membuka seat belt yang digunakannya ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti dan terparkir rapi berjajar dengan mobil lain.

"Turun. Kita ke apartemenku. Sekarang!"

.

.

"Mmmhh…"

Mereka masih berada di dalam lift dan Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menahan hasratnya terlalu lama. Segera setelah satu keluarga kecil turun di lantai 3, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menempelkan tubuhnya sendiri disana. Baekhyun sadar dia bagaikan wanita rendahan saat ini. Tapi dia sama sekali buta oleh keadaan dan tak sanggup untuk berdiam diri menunggu hingga mereka sampai di apartemennya di lantai 11.

Chanyeol yang sejak awal waspada dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pintu masuk lift. Berjaga-jaga seandainya ada penghuni gedung yang ingin masuk kedalam lift.

Chanyeol mendesah geram saat Baekhyun bergelayut padanya seraya menciumi dada bidangnya. Baekhyun yang meminum obat perangsang, kenapa dia yang merasa kepanasan?

"Baek..." Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh keduanya di punggung sang wanita. Memeluk Baekhyun sambil terus menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun yang merasa kedua matanya tertutupi kabut nafsu bersyukur bahwa masih ada sisa-sisa kesadaran yang dia miliki sehingga wanita itu bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan. Sejenak dia terdiam dan memandangi Chanyeol yang menunggu kepastian darinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat kilatan keraguan terpancar samar di kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Kau tak mau?" Perlahan Baekhyun berusaha melepas kedua tangannya yang masih terpenjara dalam genggaman Chanyeol. "Jika kau tak mau aku tak akan memaksa, Chanyeol-ah."

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol dengan segera mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangannya ketika dua tangan halus milik Baekhyun hampir lolos darinya. Bahkan Chanyeol mendesak tubuh Baekhyun semakin menempel pada dinding lift.

"Kau tahu aku suka padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan selalu Baekhyun yang tak bisa menanggapi apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Kau tak takut aku memanfaatkan keadaan yang seperti ini?" Chanyeol tahu dirinya tak sejahat itu. Tapi diapun tak bisa menjamin bahwa dia bisa terus 'lurus' dengan niatnya membantu Baekhyun.

"Akan lebih nyaman untukmu jika kita melakukannya dalam hubungan yang jelas." Chanyeol tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Cukup beberapa bulan belakangan dia dibuat pusing oleh sikap Baekhyun yang maju mundur. Kadang wanita itu membutuhkan kehadirannya, namun tak jarang Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Membuat Chanyeol hampir gila untuk tahu isi hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa seperti orang bodoh saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati angka 9 di layar panel lift. Kembali dia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun masih dalam diamnya.

"Lupakan." Pria itu menaruh satu kakinya diantara paha Baekhyun. Menarik Baekhyun agar kembali menempel padanya. "Aku akan membantumu."

Dengan gemas Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. Menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman di tiap sudut. Hingga suara 'Ting!' terdengar dan Chanyeol tahu ini waktu mereka untuk keluar dari lift.

Apartemen Baekhyun berada diujung lorong. Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol segera menyeret Baekhyun tak perduli pada kaki sang wanita yang mungkin tersiksa karena stiletto merahnya.

Emosi Chanyeol tercampur aduk. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dilakukannya agar Baekhyun mau membuka hati dan Chanyeol bisa melenggang leluasa masuk kesana. Karena itu dia tak perduli. Chanyeol akan tetap mengikuti permainan yang Baekhyun ajukan seraya terus berharap wanita itu segera sadar pada perasaannya.

Baekhyun merasa gatal di kewanitaannya sudah mengganggu kenyamanannya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Oleh karenanya Baekhyun tak menolak saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang ketika dia berkutat dengan kunci untuk membuka apartemen. Baekhyun pun tahu pria dibelakangnya sudah menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri dari tubuhnya. Kejantanan Chanyeol terasa menonjol dan beradu dengan bokongnya.

Chanyeol langsung menghempaskannya ke pintu saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Chanyeol menciumnya penuh nafsu namun Baekhyun tahu ada gejolak emosi disana. Meski pria itu kini meremas dadanya, Baekhyun menahan diri dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya merengkuh rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti. Pandangannya terlihat heran tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Setengah mati dia menahan hasratnya karena Chanyeol tak melepaskan pegangannya di dada kirinya. Satu tangan pria itu hinggap di pinggulnya dan Baekhyun merasa akan gila. Dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan apa yang dirasanya menganggu sehingga mereka berdua bisa melewati malam tanpa beban.

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun membelai rahang tegas pria itu. Menciumnya lembut lalu mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan jawaban dariku. Kau tak keberatan jika aku memintamu menunggu? Lagi?"

Sesaat Chanyeol melongo terdiam. Sebelum senyuman tulus penuh cinta dia berikan untuk Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Untukmu."

Selanjutnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol menciumnya seraya tersenyum. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan benar tanpa posisi tangan yang berada di tempat tak seharusnya.

"Kita harus cepat. Aku benar-benar tak tahan." Baekhyun melepas ciuman Chanyeol di bibirnya. Dengan cepat tangannya mulai melucuti kemeja biru laut dan rok satin selulutnya yang berwarna peach dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa. Gerakan Baekhyun terasa terburu-buru. Tapi itulah yang terjadi jika darahmu sudah tercemar obat perangsang. Beruntunglah Baekhyun tak hilang kesadaran dan bertranformasi menjadi seorang slut untuk Chanyeol.

Mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan stoking warna kulitnya, Chanyeol dengan tak sabar melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Kaos putih polos yang digunakannya sebagai dalaman ikut terlempar entah kemana bersamaan dengan celana kain yang dengan bebasnya terlepas dari kaki Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baek, perlukah benda itu kau lepas?" Chanyeol menurunkan boxer hitam tengkoraknya. Bibirnya mengeluh kesal sesaat kektika Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung stoking yang tersangkut di jari kakinya. "Aku hanya perlu lubangmu."

"Aku lebih suka telanjang di hadapanmu." Baekhyun melempar stokingnya. Menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menjelajahi leher polosnya dan mendesah panjang ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meremas kedua dadanya dengan kasar.

"Tolong, Tuan." Baekhyun meremas junior Chanyeol yang terlihat menggembung di balik kain segitiga berwarna coklat tua. "Lepaskan celana dalammu."

"Dengan senang hati, sweetheart." Sekali lagi Chanyeol meremas dadanya. Kali ini dengan bonus kecupan di bibir Baekhyun. "Setelah aku menelanjangimu."

Dua tangan besar pria itu meraih bra Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka dengan dada Baekhyun. Ini memang pertama kalinya mereka making out. Tapi otak encer pria itu selalu berfantasi tentang Baekhyun di malam-malamnya yang sendiri. Dan untuk kali ini dia tak akan kehilangan kesempatan memenuhi memori otaknya dengan ingatan tentang dada 36B milik Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol nekat mungkin dia akan memvideokan kegiatan sexnya malam ini.

Sayangnya Chanyeol masih waras.

Baekhyun yang menggila.

Segera setelah Chanyeol melepas bra miliknya, Baekhyun menarik kepala pria itu agar bertandang ke dadanya yang membusung minta dijamah. Baekhyun melempar punggungnya ke dinding ketika mulut Chanyeol melumat putingnya ganas. Dalam sekejab, mata Baekhyun yang mengabur karena nafsu melihat Chanyeol melempar celana dalam merahnya ke sembarang arah. Disusul celana dalam milik pria itu sendiri.

For your information, mereka masih berada di ruang tamu.

Jadi, Baekhyun pasrah saja saat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya ke sekeliling pinggang pria itu. Bermain di ruang tamu boleh juga dicoba.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Baekhyun merasakan bagian bawahnya penuh. Penuh oleh kesejatian Chanyeol yang menegang penuh. Menusuk kewanitaan Baekhyun tanpa jeda walau nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Kau ingin ini?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras Baekhyun yang memerah. Dengan kekuatan penuh penisnya langsung menyodok vagina Baekhyun yang licin. "Huh?"

"Ngghh…" Wanita bermarga Byun itu mendesah pasrah. Wajahnya beralih kekiri dan membiarkan lehernya yang berpeluh menjadi target baru dibibir Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat penisku?" Chanyeol menangkup rahang Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pandangan wanita itu ke bawah. Ke arah kejantanannya yang tengah menikmati lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk dengan hentakan kuat dan memundurkannya perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dengan tempo dan menginginkan kenikmatan secepatnya.

"Chanyeol… Please… Nghh… Lebih cepathh… Ahh…" Baekhyun menurunkan satu kakinya. Membiarkan kakinya yang lain tetap membelit pinggang Chanyeol. Dua tangannya yang sedari tadi bergerilya di rambut Chanyeol yang berkeringat segera turun. Meremas bokong seksi Chanyeol dan menamparnya gemas.

"As your wish, babe."

Berakhirnya kalimat itu bersamaan dengan genjotan Chanyeol yang semakin kuat. Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menghentak-hentak. Punggungnya yang basah berkali-kali menempel di dinding. Tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pinggulnya erat membuatnya tetap pada posisi yang pas untuk Chanyeol kerjai.

Beberapa kali hentakan kasar dan kuat, Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol. Mencium bibirnya dalam lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu. Nafas Baekhyun hampir habis. Namun dia tak mau melewatkan momen dimana penis Chanyeol menyentuh Gspot-nya dengan telak. Wanita itu kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol saat kenikmatan sudah di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Lubang Baekhyun semakin licin. Membuat Chanyeol bertambah gila dan membiarkan pinggulnya bekerja keras menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Saat seluruh kenikmatannya berada di ujung kejantanannya, pria itu melepas bibirnya yang dilumat kasar oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mau aku mengeluarkannya di luar?" Meski nafasnya putus-putus, Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara laki-lakinya yang dalam. Baekhyun sudah tak perduli keadaan dan Chanyeol harus bertanya dengan kalimat yang jelas.

"Tidak, tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. "Didalam, Chanyeol. Didalam. Untukmu. Didalam, please."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Meski tubuh selatannya bergerak tanpa henti dan Baekhyun tengah mendesah karena lubangnya termanjakan, Chanyeol merasa bahagia. Baekhyun menerimanya. Walau tersirat tapi Chanyeol paham itu makna yang Baekhyun maksudkan untuk dirinya.

Beberapa hentakan keras, dan tembakan hangat itu memenuhi bagian bawah Baekhyun. Wanita itu mendesah panjang. Pria didekapannya masih membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua menyatu meski tak ada hentakan keras setelah puncak kenikmatan mereka yang pertama.

Baekhyun membiarkan kepala Chanyeol bertopang dalam lekukan lehernya. Wanita itu bergerak pelan untuk mencium kening Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafas. Menikmati hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang mendekapnya dengan kedua lengan. Menempelkan tubuh mereka dalam diam.

Keduanya belum berpikir untuk beranjak.

.

.

Ini sudah puncak Chanyeol entah yang keberapa. Pria itu hanya tahu bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi saat matanya mencuri pandang kearah jam dinding di kamar Baekhyun. Berarti mereka sudah bermain lebih dari 3 jam.

Chanyeol hampir merasakan semuanya kenikmatan yang selama ini hanya bisa dia fantasikan dengan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya.

Bakehyun memblowjob penisnya?

Check. Chanyeol sampai klimaks di mulut Baekhyun.

Memuaskan Baekhyun dengan mengoral vaginanya?

Check. Baekhyun malah memintanya terus menerus.

Menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat tanda cinta?

Check. Katakan, tubuh Baekhyun bagian mana yang belum Chanyeol jamah? Bahkan lubang anal wanita itu sempat Chanyeol belai saat mereka saling memuaskan bagian intim pasangan masing-masing. Kissmark? Bahkan bokong dan paha bagian dalam dekat vagina Baekhyun penuh oleh tanda keunguan itu.

Melakukan berbagai macam posisi bercinta?

Check. Saat ini mereka sedang mempraktikkan doggy style setelah sebelumnya 69 menjadi pilihannya.

Dan berbagai macam fantasi yang selama ini hanya sanggup Chanyeol bayangkan seraya mengocok penisnya sendirian. Miris.

Pria itu sudah lelah sebenarnya. Tapi dia sendiri tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menikmati tubuh wanita yang tengah menungging didepannya ini.

Baekhyun ambruk. Segera setelah lubangnya terasa penuh untuk yang kesekian kali, wanita itu menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam ranjang.

Chanyeol berbaring tepat diatasnya. Menempelkan tubuh lengket mereka tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Nafas Chanyeol begitu terasa di punggung Baekhyun. Meniupkan gelenyar geli di tubuh telanjangnya.

"Berpindahlah." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol tanpa tenaga. "Kau berat. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi."

"Hm." Chanyeol bergumam seraya bergerak. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah menghadap langit-langit kamar. Matanya terpejam. Tapi dia tidak tidur, sehingga tahu bahwa jemari Baekhyun menelusuri tiap sisi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum. Matanya sudah terasa berat karena mengantuk dan lelah. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Reaksi obatnya sudah hilang?" Chanyeol menoleh menghadap Baekhyun dan menemukan waniat itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Memejamkan mata sesaat saat jari panjang Chanyeol menyentil lembut ujung hidungnya. "Kurasa begitu."

"Jangan salah memilih pria lagi, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berbaring miring. Membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Begini kan, akibatnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pria selalu tak tahan dengan wanita seksi sepertiku."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau juga kan?" Baekhyun mencubit hidung pria muda di depannya itu. "Mengaku saja."

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras. Lengannya yang bebas menarik Baekhyun mendekat agar bisa mendekap wanita itu.

"Iya, iya." Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Pukulan main-main yang Chanyeol terima di dadanya membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak mau denganmu! Aku ingin berkencan dengan artis saja!"

Suara Baekhyun yang tertahan di dada Chanyeol membuat pria itu mempererat dekapannya. Suara tawa Chanyeol yang mengusik telinga Baekhyun membuat wanita itu berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Usahanya tak sia-sia karena Chanyeol mengendurkan dekapannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang kesal menyambut pandangan Chanyeol saat keduanya bertatapan.

"Minta saja dengan Joonmyeon Hyung. Dia kan artis."

"Joonmyeon Oppa!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seketika. Segera dia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan meraih selimut. Gerakannya yang seperti orang panik membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun yang agaknya tengah mencari sesuatu tak menghentikan gerakannya. "Dimana ponselku? Dimana tasku?"

"Um… Diluar?"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang ragu-ragu seakan membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Cepat-cepat dia keluar kamar dengan selimut membelit tubuhnya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?!" Chanyeol yang penasaran ikut keluar. Tak lupa dia menarik asal kain lain yang tergantung di dekat lemari untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Handuk mungkin.

Ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyeon itu sepupu Baekhyun. Dia hanya setahun lebih tua, jadi mereka akrab.

"Joonmyeon Oppa bilang dia akan mampir kesini." Baekhyun tengah mengutak atik ponselnya dan menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ke dekat telinga. "Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang dan tak menghubungiku."

"Kesini? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol memungut pakaian keduanya yang berserakan karena tak sabar saat mulai bercinta tadi. Kemudian duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan pakaian mereka di atas meja.

"Lokasi syutingnya di dekat sini. Dia ingin menginap." Baekhyun mondar mandir di depan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang gusar terlihat jelas setelah tak ada jawaban dari ujung ponselnya.

"Mungkin syutingnya belum selesai." Chanyeol menarik selimut yang Baekhyun dekap di dadanya agar wanita itu duduk. Melihat Baekhyun berjalan tak sabaran di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol gerah.

Baekhyun menggeleng setelah menghempaskan pantatnya disamping Chanyeol. "Seharusnya dia sudah datang tengah malam tadi."

"Mungkin masih ada urusan." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mengeluarkan pemikirannya agar Baekhyun tak panik. "Mandilah dulu. Aku akan menunggunya. Dia tak akan sennag jika kau menyambutnya seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu berbau spermaku, kau tahu?"

Pria bermarga Park itu hanya tertawa saat pukulan Baekhyun yang mendarat di lengan dia terima sebagai balasan kalimatnya yang nakal. Kembali Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sedangkan wanita itu terus menghubungi Joonmyeon.

"Yeol…"

"Hm?"

"Ponselnya tak aktif."

"Hah?"

Hay…

Saya orang lama. Balik lagi. Kali ini bawa EXO. Chap pertama berpairing EXO dengan cast ChanBaek. M pula. Fyuhh #usapkeringat

Untuk fic utangan yang lain masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Fic ini buat Anita Rahman. Nama alias tu anak panjang banget. Lol!

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Once More / Chapter 2 – SuLay Version

Cast : Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Byun Baekhyun

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Dilihat dari ratednya reader sekalian pasti sudah paham

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Joonmyeon tahu kau kemari, Yixing-ah?"

Gadis dengan kepangan rambut longgar yang bersandar apik di bahu kanannya itu menggeleng. Langkah kakinya santai menyusuri lobby gedung.

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku tidak memberitahukannya."

Lelaki tampan di samping kiri Yixing mengangkat bahu. Terkesan cuek dan tak perduli meski Yixing tahu pria itu orang baik.

"Syuting hari ini lama sekali." Yixing bergumam seraya membenahi poni rambutnya yang keluar jalur. "Bukankah seharusnya sudah selesai tengah malam tadi?"

Pria di sampingnya mendesah pelan. "Beberapa pemain sedang kelelahan dan tak bisa fokus. Jadi banyak sekali pengulangan take. Aku saja sampai bosan menunggu."

Yixing mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan dalam hening menuju salah satu sudut lobby dimana lift berada.

"Kukira kau ingin memberikan Joonmyeon kejutan?" Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket. "Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat kurang bersemangat. Kalian bertengkar?"

Lagi, Yixing menggeleng. Ditambah raut wajahnya yang malah terlihat bingung. Meski Yixing pelupa, tapi dia ingat betul bahwa tak ada pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Setelah itu Yixing kira mereka baik-baik saja walau Joonmyeon belum menghubunginya sampai saat ini.

Kim Joonmyeon, atau lebih banyak dikenal orang dengan nama Suho, adalah seorang aktor muda. Debutnya dalam salah satu drama televisi lima tahun lalu memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Memang Joonmyeon belum termasuk aktor sekelas Won Bin, So Ji Sub, atau Jo In Sung. Tapi Joonmyeon tak kalah tenar meski predikatnya masih setingkat dibawah Choi Jin Hyuk atau Lee Dong Wook. Ditambah pula Joonmyeon memiliki bakat tersendiri di bidang tarik suara. Pria bertalenta itu bahkan menyumbangkan suaranya dalam album salah seorang senior di agensinya.

Yixing tak heran jika Joonmyeon jarang menghubunginya dengan alasan sibuk. Namun Yixing juga tak tahan jika terlalu lama merindukan Joonmyeon. Karena itu sesekali Yixing bertandang menemui Joonmyeon walau pria itu tengah syuting. Seperti saat ini.

"Apa Joonmyeon mengatakan sesuatu? Dia belum menghubungiku jadi kupikir dia baik-baik saja seperti biasa." Yixing mengangkat bahu pertanda dia pun tak tahu perihal keadaan Joonmyeon.

Yunho mengecek ponselnya sesaat lalu berjalan memasuki lift dengan masih memegang ponsel. Pria itu menekan angka 5 di panel lift. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 2 pagi dan bukan hal yang mengherankan jika hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

"Jaejoong bilang dia hampir gila karena Joonmyeon sudah seperti zombie." Yunho mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Jaejoong bahkan bilang menghadapi Joonmyeon yang badmood lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan PMS."

Yixing terkikik.

Yunho, yang notabene salah satu staf dari perusahaan tempat Joonmyeon bernaung, bertugas menemani Joonmyeon syuting malam ini. Selain kewajiban, Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan manager Joonmyeon adalah kekasih Yunho. Karena itu Yunho tahu jelas mengenai kondisi Joonmyeon saat ini.

"Joonmyeon ada di ruang tunggu artis." Yunho menahan pintu lift agar tak menutup saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai 5. "Kau tahu ruangannya kan? Di ujung lorong."

Yixing berjalan keluar dengan langkah gagu kebingungan. "Loh, Oppa tak ikut?"

Pria bermarga Jung yang kenal dengan Yixing sejak awal menjalin hubungan dengan Joonmyeon lebih dari setahun yang lalu itu menggeleng. Yunho menggoyangkan ponsel di depan wajah seraya tersenyum. "Kau beruntung, Nona Zhang. Jaejoong baru bilang syuting sudah selesai. Aku akan mengambil mobil. Bilang pada Jaejoong dan Joonmyeon untuk segera turun."

"Aa." Yixing mengangguk paham dan keluar sepenuhnya dari lift. "Akan kusampaikan."

Ucapan terima kasih yang Yunho sampaikan bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang tertutup sempurna. Yixing tak ambil pusing dengan fakta bahwa Yunho tak mendengar balasan "sama-sama" yang Yixing gumamkan. Gadis itu segera balik arah dan mendapati lorong cukup ramai oleh kru yang membawa peralatan kesana kemari.

Tak semua orang bisa masuk ke gedung ini. Tapi jika mereka melihat Yixing sudah ada disini berarti gadis itu sukses memperoleh izin untuk masuk. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho karena mereka bertemu di pintu depan gedung tadi.

Sesuai instruksi Yunho, Yixing berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil pada kru yang lewat. 2 meter sebelum mencapai pintu ruang tujuannya, Yixing melihat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu yang lain.

"Eonnie! Jae Eonnie!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong yang malam ini menggunakan kaos hitam dengan tulisan 'Don't Eat Me Now' itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebelum terhenti pada Yixing yang berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yixing-ah!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ceria.

Yixing memeluk Jaejoong sesaat seraya tersenyum riang. "Bogoshippeoyo, Eonnie!"

"Nado." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang cantik tetap cerah berbinar meski sudah sepanjang hari bekerja.

Ah, Yixing cukup iri dengan aura Jaejoong.

Hei, kau juga cantik, Zhang Yixing!

"Kau bertemu Yunho tadi?" Jaejoong membetulkan poni Yixing yang berantakan karena berlari menghampirinya.

Yixing mengangguk. "Hm. Oppa berpesan supaya Eonnie dan Joonmyeon segera turun menyusulnya."

"Ah!" Jaejoong terpekik seakan baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Waeyo, Eonnie?"

Mata Jaejoong mengerling jenaka. "Kau kemari untuk bertemu kekasihmu itu ya?" Godanya.

Yixing tersipu. Selalu begitu setiap ada yang menyebutkan Joonmyeon adalah kekasihnya. Meski kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Ja! Ayo kita seret pria tampanmu untuk pulang!"

Yixing sudah membayangkan wajah rupawan Joonmyeon yang lelah menyambutnya datang seperti saat-saat yang lalu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Joonmyeon akan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan saat Yixing datang berkunjung.

Tapi nyatanya, Joonmyeon yang sedang mencium seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya malam ini.

"Joonmyeon-ah." Yixing merasa bodoh ketika bibirnya masih bisa menggumamkan nama itu. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena bibir itu masih bisa tersenyum. "Waktuku kurang tepat ya."

Atau malah sangat tepat, Yixing?

Yixing segera berbalik. Tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Masih bisa didengarnya teriakan Jaejoong yang menyebut Joonmyeon brengsek atau apalah itu. Yixing masih cukup waras untuk segera berlari meninggalkan hal bodoh yang tadi dilihatnya.

Jarinya yang gemetar menekan menekan panel lift untuk turun ke bawah. Bibirnya pun bergetar. Panggilan Joonmyeon yang cukup keras meneriakkan namanya Yixing abaikan. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Joonmyeon berlari ke arahnya. Lift terlalu lama dan dengan keputusan singkat gadis itu segera membuka pintu tangga darurat di samping lift dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

Yixing hanya fokus untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon. Tak lagi gadis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu keadaan. Masih bisa melihat ke dapan saja sudah membuat Yixing bersyukur mengingat matanya memanas dan kabur.

Yixing keluar gedung dari pintu belakang. Joonmyeon sering mengajaknya keluar dari pintu ini jika ingin menghindar dari penggemar.

"Yixing."

Yixing masih saja mempercepat langkahnya walau tahu suara Joonmyeon sudah sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Hei."

Dan cengkeraman di lengannya membuat Yixing berhenti.

Wajah Joonmyeon tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan raut bersalah dan terluka yang mendominasi di sana.

"Lepasan aku." Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon dari lengannya. Keberadaan mereka di belakang gedung yang gelap membuat aura kelam terasa mendukung suasana hati Yixing.

"Tidak." Joonmyeon malah menarik Yixing mendekat padanya. "Kau melihatnya?"

Yixing mendelik. "Menurutmu?"

"Ya, kau melihatnya."

Ingin sekali Yixing memukul wajah dingin itu. Ucapan Joonmyeon terdengar begitu santai di telinga Yixing dan itu membuatnya muak. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon terdiam.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak salah baca. Kejadian itu memang bukan yang pertama kali.

"Kali ini apa penjelasanmu?" Yixing ingin cepat pulang dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Dia ha-"

"Dia hanya teman aktris yang menjadi lawan mainmu, begitu?"

Joonmyeon terlihat kesal karena Yixing memotong ucapannya. Tapi lelaki itu tak mau mempermasalahkannya malam ini.

"Kami sedang ber-"

"Kalian sedang berlatih untuk scene yang ada di skenario?"

Lagi-lagi Yixing memotong dan untuk kedua kalinya Joonmyeon mengernyit tak suka.

"Dia yang menge-"

"Dia yang mengejarmu dan kau menciumnya tak sengaja?"

Kerutan di dahi Joonmyeon semakin jelas. Kentara sekali bahwa pria itu benci jika ucapannya dipotong.

Yixing tak perduli. "Kau sudah memakai alasan itu untuk yang sudah-sudah. Kau pikir aku akan menerima penjelasanmu untuk alasan yang sama?"

Keduanya terdiam. Saling bertatapan dengan kilat kemarahan dari kedua pasang mata.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?" Tantang Jonmyeon. Remasan pria itu pada lengan Yixing menguat seiring suasana hatinya yang semakin memanas.

"Tell me." Yixing tak gentar dengan intimidasi Joonmyeon. Dia pihak yang tersakiti dan dia tak mau Joonmyeon melenggang pergi dengan langkahnya yang angkuh.

"Karena kau membosankan."

Yixing merasa tertampar keras di pipi.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Ulu hati Yixing tertohok.

"Dan kau sama sekali tak perhatian padaku."

Kali ini jantung Yixing mencelos hingga perut.

"Itu alasan nyata yang mampu membuatku berpikir dua kali bahwa kau mencintaiku." Joonmyeon menghempaskan tangan Yixing.

A-apa yang Joonmyeon katakan? Yixing tak salah dengar kan?

Gadis itu meremas tangannya. Sungguh, setelah hampir dua tahun mengenal Joonmyeon, akhirnya malam ini sifat gelap pria itu muncul ke permukaan.

Dan Yixing sudah sadar pada hal itu sejak lama. Joonmyeon berubah. Gejalanya muncul sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Tapi omong kosong apa yang pria itu lontarkan? Yixing tak mencintainya? Pria itu pasti sudah gila.

"Kurasa kau tak bersungguh-sungguh selama ini, Yixing." Suara Joonmyeon pelan. Tapi Yixing mendengarnya jelas bagaikan petir di hujan deras.

Yixing masih terdiam. Otaknya masih mencerna dengan jelas kejadian beruntun yang dialaminya kurang dari satu jam ini.

"Kau-" napas Yixing tercekat, "ingin kita mengakhirinya?"

Joonmyeon tahu ini bodoh. Kenapa hatinya terasa tidak rela saat Yixing menanyakan itu?

Seharusnya Joonmyeon merasa senang. Bukankah ini yang dia butuhkan? Terlepas dari kekangan seorang gadis bernama Zhang Yixing.

Joonmyeon bertemu Yixing musim semi tahun lalu. Yixing yang berprofesi sebagai guru musik di salah satu akademi menjadi partisipan dalam kegiatan amal yang diadakan pemerintah. Yixing bertugas mengawal anak-anak panti asuhan untuk menyanyi sedangkan gadis itu bermain piano. Joonmyeon hadir di acara itu atas undangan yang dialamatkan ke agensinya. Selain Joonmyeon, ada pula beberapa rekan kerja seprofesi dari agensi yang berbeda.

Joonmyeon bukan cinta pandangan pertama pada Yixing. Saat itu dia bahkan tidak tahu Yixing ada disana. Tapi kehadiran Yixing di acara amal berikutnyalah yang membuat Joonmyeon sadar ada seorang gadis yang duduk dengan senyuman manis didepan grand piano putih diatas panggung.

Kedekatan mereka pun tak direncanakan. Yixing menempati meja yang sama dengan Joonmyeon saat makan malam di acara itu. Perbincangan mereka mengalir lancar hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali keesokan harinya. Dan hari-hari setelahnya.

Joonmyeon sadar betul beberapa bulan belakangan ini ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Semacam ada aura kelam tak terlihat yang membuat Joonmyeon muak dengan kehidupan artisnya.

Joonmyeon menjadi jarang pulang. Dia lebih sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, sepupunya. Sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu memang cerewet tapi dia jarang bertanya dan mengusik kehidupan pribadi Joonmyeon jika tidak dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Jadi Joonmyeon merasa tenang dan bisa beristirahat sebebasnya disana.

Kehadiran Yixing yang memiliki peran dalam kehidupan Joonmyeon tak dirasa membantu. Gadis itu pendiam. Dia tak banyak bicara kecuali Joonmyeon sedang bercerita atau mengajaknya berbincang. Yixing tipe gadis penurut yang sayangnya sedang tidak cocok dengan Joonmyeon yang bosan.

Beberapa wanita hadir setelahnya. Joonmyeon seorang pria dewasa. Dia tahu betul mana yang benar dan yang salah. Bodohnya, Joonmyeon mengambil resiko menerima ajakan sang setan imajiner.

Bermain dengan wanita lain membuat Joonmyeon merasakan kehidupannya mulai bergejolak. Ada rasa puas yang berbeda saat bisa merasakan sentuhan selain dari gadis asal Tiongkok dengan nama lahir Zhang Yixing.

Tapi setelah Yixing berniat menghapus khayalan dan harapan yang sering Joonmyeon bayangkan bisa dijalani bersama kekasihnya itu, kenapa dia harus tidak rela?

Hei, Joonmyeon. Kau bebas bertemu dan dekat dengan siapapun yang kau inginkan jika kau menerima tawaran Yixing, kau tahu?

Melihat Joonmyeon yang tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara atas pertanyaannya, perlahan Yixing mulai yakin. Itulah yang pria itu inginkan.

"Baiklah." Yixing hidup sendiri di Korea. Dia sudah hapal betul bagaimana cara menghadapi masalah dengan berpikir jernih dan tanpa panik. "Joonmyeon."

Pria di hadapan Yixing itu mulai mendapati kesadarannya. Batinnya berperang, antara si putih malaikat dan si hitam iblis.

"Itukan yang kau inginkan?"

Suara Yixing lirih. Dan itu terasa beribu-ribu kali lebih menyakitkan di pendengaran dan hati Joonmyeon.

"Kita akan mengakhirinya disini."

Dahi Joonmyeon mengerut tipis.

"Aku tak akan mendatangimu lagi. Aku tak akan menghubungimu lagi."

Kedua tangan pria bermarga Kim itu mengepal.

"Ak-"

Ucapan Yixing terhenti seiring getaran halus yang terdengar samar-samar. Ponsel di saku depan kemeja Joonmyeon berdering setelahnya. Tapi pria itu terus menatap Yixing tanpa beralih seinci pun.

Yixing tak perduli dengan ponsel itu. Ada yang harus diselesaikannya disini.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon bisa melihat kilat air di mata cantik sang gadis. Joonmyeon tak suka melihat itu, jadi dia berpaling.

"Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi."

Gemeretuk giginya yang beradu membuat rahang Joonmyeon sakit.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi."

Lalu Joonmyeon merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Yixing memeluknya.

Kenapa Joonmyeon berharap Yixing menarik semua kata-katanya?

"Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum paling memilukan yang pernah Yixing berikan untuk Joonmyeon.

"Ya, aku yakin." Gadis itu membenahi kerah kemeja Joonmyeon yang tak rapi. Setelahnya berdiri dengan wajah ramahnya yang biasa. Berjarak satu meter dari Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon benci jarak. Apalagi jika Yixing yang membuatnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon seakan baru saja ditabrak dan sadar dengan yang namanya kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Joonmyeon merasakan matanya memanas. "Kenapa kau tidak mempertahankanku?"

Yixing memperlihatkan lekukan manis di pipinya.

"Aku tidak minta kau tersenyum, Yixing!"

Yixing terkejut. Bahkan Joonmyeon juga. Tak terpikirkan olehnya menggunakan nada tinggi saat bicara dengan Yixing.

Yixing kembali tersenyum. Bibirnya bergetar. "Untuk apa aku mempertahankannya, jika kau sendiri tidak menginginkannya? Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil jika hanya aku yang berusaha, Joonmyeon."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Joonmyeon benci Yixing. Terlebih di saat-saat seperti ini.

Deringan ponsel adalah hal kesekian yang ingin Joonmyeon dengar. Ingin rasanya melempar si alat komunikasi dan mengutuk sang penemu benda itu.

"Angkat saja." Yixing terkikik pelan. "Mungkin dari kekasihmu."

"Untuk apa kekasihku menelepon jika dia sendiri ada disini?"

Yixing tak sempat menghindar saat satu tangan Joonmyeon menarik lengannya. Pria itu membuat mereka berdekatan dengan jarak yang berbahaya. Mata Joonmyeon berkilat tajam dan Yixing merasakan hal yang salah disini.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. Wajah Yixing yang ketakutan dan kaget memberi kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Joonmyeon tidak ingat racun apa yang dia minum tadi sehingga bisa bertingkah diluar akal sehatnya seperti ini.

"Kau pikir bisa kau bisa lepas dariku, Yixing?" Joonmyeon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Yixing. Dengan sekali sentakan, tubuh gadis itu menempel erat di dadanya. Mereka bertatapan, dengan kepalan dua tangan si gadis di dada Joonmyeon dan remasan sang pria di pinggang Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya. Melirik sekilas pada layar, lalu mengarahkan layar itu pada Yixing. "Ini Baekhyun, Sayang. Dan kau tau sendiri dia sepupuku, bukan kekasihku."

Mata Yixing sukses membulat saat Joonmyeon dengan kasar mencium bibirnya. Dua lengan posesif pria itu merengkuhnya erat. Sangat erat sampai Yixing terangkat dari pijakan kakinya.

Yixing tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini oleh Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon, adalah satu dari sedikit pria yang menghormati wanita dan berkelakuan layaknya malaikat di lingkungan sosial maupun kerja.

Pria ini, pria yang tengah melumat bibirnya kasar, siapa dia?

Joonmyeon melepas ciumannya. Pria itu menyeringai sesaat lalu menyeret Yixing pergi. Memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam taksi, Yixing tak bisa berbuat banyak. Joonmyeon mengupayakan berbagai cara agar dia tak berbicara ataupun lari darinya. Jika Yixing terlihat akan bicara, Joonmyeon menciumnya kembali. Gerak Yixing pun terbatas karena pria itu memeluknya erat dan mendekap kepalanya di leher Joonmyeon.

Yixing merasa tubuhnya lemas. Kakinya seperti jelly dan keringat mulai banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Joonmyeon menyebutkan alamat flat Yixing tadi. Pria itu kembali menciumnya dan Yixing berdoa semoga Joonmyeon hanya mengantarnya pulang. Joonmyeon membayar tagihan taksi lebih banyak lima kali lipat. Uang tutup mulut, Yixing tahu itu. Joonmyeon public figure, dia tak akan membiarkan skandal terjadi untuk saat ini.

"Joon-" Ucapan Yixing kembali terputus. Joonmyeon masih saja memeluknya erat dan kembali mencium bibirnya bahkan saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam flat Yixing.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku, Yixing. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Yixing memekik tertahan saat pria itu menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Yixing menempati flat kecil. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuk sampai ke tempat tidur.

Joonmyeon menindihnya.

"Sayang."

Pria itu membelai wajahnya. Yixing bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia takut Joonmyeon yang seperti ini.

"Aku pikir terlepas darimu akan membuatku lega." Joonmyeon merengkuhnya. Membiarkan Yixing bernafas dengan aroma tubuhnya. "Tapi ternyata itu membuatku sakit. Aku tidak rela."

Yixing menangis. Seandainya saja Joonmyeon mengucapkannya sebelum hari ini dan mengakui perbuatannya, Yixing akan memaafkan Joonmyeon. Mereka saling mencintai, Yixing tahu itu.

Tapi yang sedang memeluk Yixing adalah Joonmyeon yang tak dikenalnya. Joonmyeon tak pernah sekasar ini. Bahkan di dalam drama sekalipun Yixing tak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau milikku, Yixing." Joonmyeon mencium kening gadis itu. Satu hal kecil paling wajar yang Joonmyeon lakukan malam ini untuk Yixing. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Joonmyeon tahu Yixing menangis. Gadis itu pun ketakutan karena dirinya. Tapi Joonmyeon tak bisa bicara lagi atau memikirkan hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Yixing. Masih dengan bibir yang berhenti di kening gadisnya, tangan Joonmyeon dengan cepat melepas cardigan cream dari kedua lengan Yixing.

"Joonmyeon." Yixing bergerak gelisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sayang," Joonmyeon mengecup pipi Yixing, "percaya padaku."

"Tidak!" Gadis itu mendorong pria diatasnya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan aku, Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon tak perduli dengan dorongan Yixing. Pria itu malah menarik rok satin selutut Yixing dan menggunakan kedua kakinya agar rok itu lolos dari kaki gadisnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Joonmyeon!" Paha Yixing merinding saat tangan Joonmyeon mendarat disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar blus biru lembut tanpa lengan yang Yixing gunakan lolos dari ujung kepalanya. Gadis itu semakin merinding. Joonmyeon pasti masih sadar. Dia tidak segila ini!

"Joonmyeon." Sekuat tenaga Yixing menahan gerak tangan pria itu yang meraih punggungnya untuk melepas kait bra putih yang Yixing gunakan. Kaitan itu terlepas, tapi Yixing lebih cepat meraih tangan Joonmyeon hingga bisa menggenggamnya erat. Walau Yixing bisa merasakan dadanya sudah tak terlindungi sebaik tadi.

Ada sakit yang tak tertulis di mata Joonmyeon. Refleksi dari hati Joonmyeon bisa Yixing lihat disana.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini." Yixing mencoba bicara. "Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Joonmyeon kini menatap manik Yixing penuh selidik. "Kau bohong."

Yixing menggeleng pasti. "Aku tak bohong."

Joonmyeon terdiam beberapa saat. Pria itu meneliti wajah Yixing dan matanya yang tajam begitu terasa mengintimidasi.

Yixing berjengit kaget saat Joonmyeon kembali bergerak. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memejamkan mata. Tapi kecupan lembut di keningnyalah yang dia rasakan. Otot wajah Yixing mulai mengendur. Tidak setegang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian gadis itu merasakan hisapan lembut di belahan bibirnya.

Joonmyeon melepas ciumannya. Tapi pria itu tetap menempelkan bibir mereka. "Maaf, Sayang. Aku tak bisa."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Yixing hanya sempat menggeliat tanpa arti ketika Joonmyeon langsung memeluknya. Tahu-tahu saja Yixing merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Gadis itu kembali menangis. "Joonmyeon…"

"Percaya padaku, Yixing." Joonmyeon kembali memeluk Yixing. Kejantanannya sudah bereaksi, dia tahu itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon melihat tubuh Yixing. Hal paling jauh yang mereka lakukan adalah berciuman. Yixing selalu mengingatkannya agar tidak berlebihan dalam berhubungan. Selama ini Joonmyeon selalu mengikuti Yixing. Tapi dia tidak bisa untuk malam ini.

Joonmyeon menegakkan punggungnya. Sempat terpaku saat melihat tubuh Yixing yang mengangkang di hadapannya. Gadis itu menangis seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Joonmyeon bisa melihat jelas dada Yixing yang terhimpit lengannya. Pandangan Joonmyeon mengarah ke bawah perlahan. Dari bias sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela diatas kepala Yixing, Joonmyeon bisa melihat tubuh mulus kekasihnya dengan kewanitaan yang tertutupi rambut tipis. Yixing menjaga tubuhnya. Dan malam ini Joonmyeon akan menikmati dan memuaskannya.

Cepat pria itu melepas pakaiannya. Kemeja, celana jeans, kaos abu-abu polos, boxer, hingga dalamannya, Joonmyeon letakkan sembarangan di lantai samping tempat tidur. Joonmyeon tidak mau ada penghalang untuk mereka. Joonmyeon ingin keduanya polos dan tak menutupi apapun. Karena itu Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing dari wajahnya. Wajah manis kekasihnya penuh luka. Luka tanpa wujud yang terpancar jelas di mata Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu." Joonmyeon mencium kening Yixing. "Nikmati aku malam ini."

Joonmyeon memulai perlahan. Menciumi Yixing di tiap sudut wajah gadis itu. Satu tangan Joonmyeon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yixing yang berontak di atas kepala kekasihnya. Satu tangannya yang lain dengan lincah bermain dengan dada Yixing.

Tubuh Yixing menegang saat Joonmyeon mengulum satu puncak payudara kekasihnya. Pria itu bisa menangkap sinyal bahwa Yixing mulai terangsang dengan tindakannya. Tak puas bermain dengan satu, tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas meremas payudara Yixing lainnya dan memelintir putingnya.

Yixing merasakan gelenyar aneh di tubuhnya. Tangannya yang dipegang Joonmyeon beralih menggenggam jari pria itu erat saat merasakan payudaranya hangat dan basah. Gadis itu menoleh kebawah. Mendapati Joonmyeon tengah memejamkan mata dan menikmati kegiatannya memainkan payudara Yixing.

Oh, Yixing merasa murahan. Yixing mencintai Joonmyeon. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukan ini. Air matanya kembali turun. Joonmyeon mengecewakannya.

Joonmyeon tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Yixing menolaknya. Pria itu bisa melihat wajah Yixing yang kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Sayang." Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yixing. Beralih untuk menangkup pipi Yixing dan menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku."

Yixing tak mau melihat Joonmyeon. Pria itu pasti gila! Dia meminta maaf tapi pinggulnya dengan sengaja mempertemukan kemaluan keduanya. Yixing menggigit bibir saat ujung penis Joonmyeon menyentuh klitorisnya. Yixing tak mau jika Joonmyeon mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Bahkan jika kau memohon demi apapun, aku tetap akan melakukan ini dan tak melepasmu." Joonmyeon mencium leher Yixing. Mengendus disana, sebelum akhirnya melumat kulit leher Yixing yang tipis.

Tidak! Yixing selalu tidak tahan jika berhubungan dengan lehernya. Dia selalu merasa geli jika lehernya disentuh. Dan dia tak mau jika rasa geli itu membuatnya-

"Ngghh…"

-mendesah.

Desahan gadisnya itu membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum. Dengan gemas dia kembali melayangkan kecupan dan jilatan nakal di sekeliling leher Yixing. Kedua tangannya masih di pipi Yixing. Menahan kepala kekasihnya agar tak mengganggu kesenangannya.

Tapi Yixing menolak. Meski telapak tangan Joonmyeon meraup pipinya dan mengungkungnya, kepala Yixing bergerak menghindari jamahan lidah Joonmyeon yang semakin melebar. Gerakan Yixing yang berontak menyebabkan dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Joonmyeon dan kemaluan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Myeonh… Ngghh… Sudahhh… Ahhh…"

Oh! Yixing sendiri jijik dengan suaranya.

Joonmyeon terus saja menciumi leher Yixing. Membuat kulit tipi situ berubah warna menjadi merah di beberapa tempat. Pria itu menaikkan sedikit kepalanya. Menciumi telinga Yixing dan menjilatinya.

"Joonmyeonnhh… Ohhh…"

Apa itu suara Yixing?

Joonmyeon berhenti. Bibirnya tersenyum bagai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja naik kelas. Matanya yang berbinar menatap Yixing yang tengah mengatur nafas dengan wajah memerah.

Dengan terengah-engah, Yixing memohon putus asa. "Berhenti, Joonmyeon. Aku mohon."

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Sinar matanya kembali meredup mendapati mata Yixing berair.

"Aku akan membencimu setelah ini." Yixing menatap mata Joonmyeon pasti. Kemarahan terpancar disana. Seiring dengan kewanitaannya yang terasa terhalang.

"Joonmyeon, kumohon." Yixing kembali menangis. Dengan satu gerakan, habislah sudah dia.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Yixing."

Dan Yixing menjerit tertahan setelahnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Sakit! Kewanitaannya begitu sakit. Joonmyeon sudah melesakkan kejantanannya disana dan pria itu mendorong tubuhnya begitu keras. Tidak ada kelembutan diatara keduanya. Joonmyeon hanya menatap Yixing yang tengah menangis. Perlahan pria itu menggapai jari Yixing yang gemetaran.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Yixing."

"Aku membencimu, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menulikan telinganya. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu mulai bergerak. Menggoyang pinggulnya seirama dengan pinggul Yixing yang bergerak berlawanan menyambutnya. Yixing yang masih kesakitan otomatis mengencangkan otot vaginanya. Joonmyeon merasa gila karenanya. Pria itu berhenti bergerak.

"Yixing, jangan seperti itu. Aku bisa kesetanan."

"Kau memang setan!" teriak Yixing emosi. Batinnya berkecamuk mendapati orang yang pernah dia cintai melakukan hal menyedihkan ini padanya.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu. Kau malaikat, Yixing. Malaikat untukku." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lirih. Teredam oleh tangisan Yixing yang sesenggukan.

"Aku benci kau, Joonmyeon!" Gad- Ah, Yixing sudah wanita. Joonmyeon yang merubah status itu.

Joonmyeon terima saja ketika Yixing memukuli dada, bahu, dan kepalanya. Apapun yang Yixing lakukan, Joonmyeon tak akan mundur.

Pria itu memulai gerakannya pelan. Dengan satu tangan Yixing memegang lengannya dan pukulan wanita itu di dadanya, Joonmyeon tetap menatap wanita yang dia cintai itu.

Yixing masih saja mengetatkan otot vaginanya. Dia belum terbiasa menerima benda asing di dalam kewanitaannya. Ringisannya terdengar meski air matanya tetap meluncur walau tak sederas tadi. Beberapa genjotan Joonmyeon dan Yixing menegang.

Sial.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Tepat, Sayang?"

Wajah Yixing memerah dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Mengutuk tubuhnya yang tidak sejalan dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Ahhh…"

Sekali lagi Yixing menegang. Tangannya reflex memegang lengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau brengsek, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon tak akan berhenti, walau Yixing menghujaninya dengan kata sekasar apapun. Joonmyeon sudah mendapatkan peluru untuk senjatanya, kini dia hanya perlu mengokang dan menembak.

"Yixing… Ahhh…"

Mengabaikan panggilan Joonmyeon, Yixing menoleh ke bawah. Dimana dengan jelas dia bisa melihat kejantanan Joonmyeon yang masuk keluar diantara pahanya yang mengangkang.

"Xing…"

Yixing masih tak merespon panggilannya. Itu membuat Joonmyeon geram. Dengan gemasnya pria itu meraup leher Yixing dalam satu lumatan. Semakin bersemangat ketika desahan Yixing terdengar tepat di telinganya.

"Ngghh… Tidak, Joonmyeonhh… Jangan disitu… Ahh ahh…"

Desahan itu semakin mengeras ketika Joonmyeon semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Tubuh Yixing terhentak ke belakang. Memperlihatkan betapa keras Joonmyeon menghantam tubuhnya.

"Xingghh…"

Wajah Joonmyeon yang memerah menjadi hal pertama yang Yixing lihat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Joonmyeon terlihat menggoda. Yixing selalu suka saat Joonmyeon berkeringat.

Tapi Yixing tetap tidak bisa menerima ini. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita tercoreng saat dia tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri. Yixing akan tetap meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Yixing terlalu sakit hati untuk terus bersama pria ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Joonmyeon masih sanggup menenangkan Yixing meski gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku membencimu." Lirih Yixing seraya memejamkan matanya. Ujung penis Joonmyeon terus menerus menghantam Gspot-nya. Itu godaan terbesar untuk Yixing.

Joonmyeon tersenyum pedih. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu itu jika Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka?

Keduanya bertatapan. Memuja di mata Joonmyeon, kemarahan di manik Yixing.

Ironi.

Beberapa sentakan dan Joonmyeon merasakan pegangan Yixing di lengannya menguat. Kekasihnya itu menggigit bibir dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak, Sayang." Joonmyeon mengecup bibir yang sudah memerah itu. "Lihat aku saat kau sampai. Jangan gigit bibirmu."

Yixing membuka matanya. Mengernyit dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah yang memerah.

"Ahh… Joonmyeonhh… Ahh ahh ahh…"

Sentakan keras yang Joonmyeon berikan membuat tubuh Yixing menegang. Joonmyeon bisa merasakan kehangatan dan licin yang berlebih di vagina Yixing.

"Nice." Pria itu tersenyum. Selanjutnya dia tak akan membiarkan kenikmatannya terlepas di tempat yang tak diinginkannya.

Joonmyeon semakin memperkuat gerakan pinggulnya. Tempat tidur Yixing berdecit. Sedangkan sang pemilik terbaring lemas dibawah kungkungan pria yang kini sedang menikmati dua dadanya. Melumat puting menegang dan meremas kasar keduanya.

"Myeonh…"

"Mmmhhh… Sebentar, Xinghh…"

Yixing bisa merasakan penis Joonmyeon membesar. Gerakan pria itu pun semakin dipercepat dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar yang menumbuk tepat di titik nikmat Yixing. Membuatnya meremas surai Joonmyeon yang masih bernaung di dadanya.

Yixing memekik pelan saat kenikmatan itu kembali menderanya. Joonmyeon memeluknya erat dengan geraman rendah di telinga Yixing. Gerakan pria itu melambat tiba-tiba.

Yixing tercekat. Dia bukan wanita bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Joonmyeon sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Gerakan pria itu sudah tak ada lagi. Joonmyeon hanya memeluknya dengan kedua tangan dan membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan di bawah sana.

Ya, kehangatan dengan rasa penuh oleh sperma Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon!" Yixing berteriak seraya mendorong bahu Joonmyeon. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergerak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya didalam?!"

Joonmyeon tak mengendurkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Bahkan penisnya masih berdiam di vagina Yixing. Hanya nafasnya yang menderu menjadi isyarat Yixing bahwa pria itu masih sadar.

"Joonmyeon!" Kembali Yixing berteriak. Wajahnya kembali memerah dengan mata yang memanas. Isakannya terdengar seiring Joonmyeon yang melesakkan kepalanya di leher Yixing.

"Maafkan aku." Suara pria itu bergetar. "Maafkan aku, Yixing-ah."

"Kau merusaknya, Joonmyeon! Aku benar-benar benci padamu!" Yixing berteriak emosi. Dia sedang dalam masa subur, Yixing ingat itu. Yixing sangat teliti jika menyangkut kesehatan dan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing."

Yixing bisa mendengar isakan Joonmyeon ditiap penggal kata yang pria itu ucapkan. Yixing tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji."

Yixing terkejut. Pria itu sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Yixing penuh kasih dengan mata memerah dan hidung yang berair.

Yixing tahu Joonmyeon menangis.

"Joon-"

"Jangan menolaknya." Joonmyeon menggeleng. Kembali memeluk Yixing. "Aku akan tetap menjadi suamimu."

"Tidak." Yixing terisak. Dengan kasar mendorong Joonmyeon dari atas tubuhnya. Segera dia duduk dengan menutupi wajahnya.

Joonmyeon membiarkan tubuhnya terdorong. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya yang memberikan tatapan kosong pada langit-langit kamar Yixing. Bahu Yixing yang bergetar dengan punggungnya yang polos menjadi objek penglihatan Joonmyeon selanjutnya.

Sulung dari keluarga Kim itu kemudian duduk. Mencium punggung polos Yixing yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang wanita. Joonmyeon bangkit. Meraih pakaiannya lalu meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Yixing meraih selimut diujung tempat tidurnya. Berusaha menutupi sisa-sisa harga dirinya dari mata Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa-" meski terisak, ucapan Yixing masih bisa terdengar jelas, "kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku saja, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon meraih boxer hitam dan memakainya. "Karena ak-"

"Lemparkan saja uang ke wajahku agar aku bisa memungutnya dan tinggalkan aku!" Yixing berteriak.

Joonmyeon terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Yixing berteriak seperti itu. Apalagi kata-kata yang wanita itu ucapkan. Emosi Joonmyeon tersulut seketika.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Joonmyeon melempar kemejanya. "Kau pikir kau pelacur?"

Yixing tak menjawab apapun.

Dengan kesal Joonmyeon meraih Yixing dalam pelukannya. Joonmyeon tidak suka jika Yixing merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Yixing terlalu berharga untuk predikat itu.

Pria itu masih membiarkan kepala Yixing berdiam di bahunya. Dengan satu tangan diambilnya kaos abu-abu polos miliknya. Memakaikannya melewati kepala Yixing. Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri dan mendekati lemari. "Dimana pakaian dalammu?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Jadi Joonmyeon berinisiatif mencarinya sendiri. Diambilnya sebuah celana dalam berwarna oren lembut dari ruas lemari paling bawah.

Joonmyeon baru saja akan memakaikannya untuk Yixing saat wanita itu merebutnya dari tangannya. Dengan cepat Yixing memakainya. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

Helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir Joonmyeon. Hari-hari selanjutnya akan lebih berat. Perlahan dia menaiki tempat tidur. Memeluk Yixing dari belakang dan mengecup kepalanya. "Aku akan menikahimu."

Yixing menangis.

.

.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih 15 menit, tapi Joonmyeon sudah bangun. Dia sempat tidur, sebelum kembali terjaga setelah hanya 3 jam terlelap. Posisi tidurnya belum berubah sejak semalam. Selain karena tempat tidur Yixing yang memang hanya untuk satu orang, Joonmyeon juga tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Yixing.

Yixing masih tidur. Membelakangi Joonmyeon dengan selimut yang berada di pinggang. Joonmyeon tak mau mengusik tidur kekasihnya. Dia hanya menatap punggung dan belakang kepala Yixing. Membelainya lembut dengan senyum di bibir.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Joonmyeon meraih kemejanya dari lantai. Decakan terdengar dari bibirnya kala mendapati ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Pria itu bangkit. Mencari-cari dimana kiranya Yixing menyimpan charger. Sempat Joonmyeon mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

Tak menemukan charger dan sejenisnya, Joonmyeon beralih tujuan. Tangannya mencari-cari ponsel milik Yixing dari dalam tas wanita itu. Joonmyeon kembali keatas tempat tidur setelah ponsel putih itu mendarat di tangannya. Sejenak dia berpikir, dengan tatapan mata di punggung Yixing yang bergerak teratur.

Ponsel putih itu diletakkannya sebentar diatas kepala. Pria itu bergerak pelan. Membalikkan tubuh Yixing agar menghadap padanya. Satu lengannya diletakkan di bawah punggung Yixing. Lalu mengatur posisi agar Yixing bisa tidur dengan hirupan nafas dari dada Joonmyeon yang telanjang. Lengan gadis itu terhimpit diantara mereka, dengan lengan lain yang melingkar di pinggang Joonmyeon.

Pria itu tersenyum puas seraya meraih kembali ponsel Yixing. Satu tangannya membelai surai dan punggung Yixing bergantian. Dengan ponsel Yixing, Joonmyeon mengetik sekumpulan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya lima tahun belakangan.

Diiringi tut tut kecil, Joonmyeon mengecup puncak kepala Yixing.

"Yeobseo."

"…"

"Ini aku, Joonmyeon, Noona."

"…"

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang bersama Yixing. Baterai ponselku habis. Ini milik Yixing."

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah Noona mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini?"

"…"

"Aku ingin bersama Yixing dulu."

Gerakan kecil di dada Joonmyeon membuat pria itu menoleh ke dadanya. Yixing sudah bangun. Wanita itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Joonmyeon menahan lengan Yixing agar tetap memeluknya.

"Hanya hari ini. Besok aku akan kembali kerja."

Yixing kaget mendapati dada Joonmyeonlah yang menjadi bantal tidurnya. Cepat dia mendongakkan kepala. Joonmyeon sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Gomawo, Noona. Kau memang mengerti aku."

"…"

"Ne."

Joonmyeon masih menatap wajah kesal di dadanya. Mata Yixing bengkak. Tapi itu tetap jadi pemandangan indah untuk Joonmyen. "Morning, my World."

Yixing mendengus. Ini masih pagi dan jelas terlihat Yixing masih mengantuk. Jadi dia membiarkan saja pelukan posesif Joonmyeon untuk dirinya.

Joonmyeon kembali mengetik sekumpulan nomor. Kali ini dia sudah hapal mati nomor ini. Selain nomor Yixing dan orang tuanya, tentunya.

Merasa bahwa Joonmyeon tengah sibuk sendiri, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pria itu curiga. Yixing ingin bangkit. Tapi kedua kaki Joonmyeon memeluk tubuhnya. Yixing menghela nafas pasrah. Badan Yixing pegal dan dia tak berniat untuk banyak bergerak.

Dengan sengaja Joonmyeon meng-loudspeaker panggilannya ketika sudah tersambung. Hal ini menarik perhatian Yixing. Dengan dagu diatas dada Joonmyeon, wanita itu meneliti wajah Joonmyeon. Pria itu masih memeluknya. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel di udara. Satu tangannya yang lain mendarat di pinggang Yixing.

"_Yeobseo?"_

"Yeobseo. Baekhyun-ah."

"_Ne?"_ Terdengar nada kebingungan disana. _"Nuguseyo?"_

"Joonmyeon Oppa." Joonmyeon tersenyum. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menggapai hidung Yixing dan mengecupnya. "Ini ponsel Yixing."

"_Oppa bersama Yixing Eonnie?"_

"Ne."

Yixing kembali membaringkan kepalanya. Terserah Joonmyeon mau memakai ponselnya untuk menelpon siapa. Yixing berniat melanjutkan tidur.

"_Kenapa semalam tidak menghubungiku?"_ Ada nada kesal disana. _"Aku khawatir."_

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Tangannya membelai pipi Yixing yang selembut kulit bayi. "Ponselku kehabisan baterai."

"_Aku benar-benar khawatir, Oppa. Imo bilang Oppa belakangan ini selalu dalam mood yang jelek. Kupikir Oppa semalam akan mampir dan menceritakan masalahmu. Imo mencemaskanmu, tahu?"_

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Baekhyun selalu cerewet padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika Eomma menanyakan lagi padamu, bilang saja aku hanya kelelahan."

"_Aku tidak percaya."_ Decakan khas Baekhyun terdengar. _"Kau harus cerita padaku, Oppa."_

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Baekhyun-ah."

"_Hm?"_

"Kau pernah bilang temanmu wedding organizer, kan?"

Kepala Yixing sontak terangkat. Yixing tak benar-benar tertidur tadi. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dua saudara itu perbincangkan.

"_Ne. Luhan namanya. Wae?"_

"Bisakah aku memakai jasanya?" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil mendapati Yixing melotot padanya.

Yixing tak menyangka Joonmyeon serius dengan ucapannya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Bahkan Yixing belum mengiyakan.

"_Siapa yang akan menikah?"_ Pekikan lantang seorang Byun Baekhyun terdengar kemudian. _"Kau akan menikah dengan Yixing Eonnie, Oppa?"_

Joonmyeon tertawa renyah. "Tanyakan saja jadwal Luhan untuk dua bulan kedepan. Hubungi Yixing jika kau sudah mendapatkan kepastian. Kau bisa kuandalkan kan?"

"_Keurae. Aku akan menanyakan detailnya pada Yixing Eonnie nanti. Apa dia masih tidur?"_

Yixing hampir saja bersuara jika Joonmyeon tidak menjauhkan ponsel dan malah menarik wajahnya mendekat. Pria itu mengecup bibirnya dan berbisik perlahan, "jangan bersuara."

Siapa dia sampai melarang Yixing bicara? Tapi Joonmyeon malah menutup mulut Yixing dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Yixing sudah bangun, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"_Ne."_

Setelah memastikan tak sambungan terputus, Joonmyeon kembali meletakkan ponsel Yixing diatas kepala.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Yixing mendelik marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal diatas dada Joonmyeon.

"Kau dengar jelas tadi. Kita akan menikah."

"Tidak." Yixing menggeliat dalam dekapan Joonmyeon. Rasa muak Yixing sudah di ubun-ubun. "Aku tak akan menikah denganmu, Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun itu tak akan terjadi, Zhang Yixing."

Once More

Hay…

Untuk chapter ini saya bawa SuLay. Emang rada panjang. Jadi maaf kalau membosankan.

Untuk ChanBaek ataupun SuLay ini saya ga janji bakal ada chapter selanjutnya. Tapi berdasarkan judul 'Once More' yang udah ditebak sama salah satu reader, maunya emang ada lagi #hahahaha

Dilihat entar lah. Ntah ada pair baru atau malah kelanjutan kisah mereka #wink

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
